


One More Lie

by Merfilly



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Comfort Sex, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-03
Updated: 2008-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly





	One More Lie

They never really said anything. Faith could be roughly affectionate, and Buffy knew there were days when she was downright clingy. But neither one ever acknowledged what was between them.

Ever since Faith had shown Buffy the power of sex after a fight, to reaffirm life, they had this thing. It wasn't love, wasn't friendship, both of them would have said.

It was need, need on Faith's part to be accepted, on Buffy's to have an anchor. Neither one would admit that either.

The only lie in it all was that it was just comfort and release of violent tendencies.


End file.
